new: Dragonball EBT
by ginqueen
Summary: okay here goes, Ginger And Satoshi get from king kai that the dragonballs are stolen again they go on an adventure, and meet? wink just read and find out EBT Means:Extreme Battle Tour Jointgin Is My Youtube name :S
1. Prologue

new stories made by : jointgin

the episodes seen below are the stories

Dragonball EBT(Extreme Battle Tour)

in this episode not the saiyan prince is here,but Junior!

Episode 1: dragonballs stolen again?

Episode 2: finding dragonballs with saiyans?!?!

Episode 3: saiyan fight:woman against man.

Episode 4: the battle never ends?

Episode 5: finally it ends,but who is the man rescueing the woman?

Episode 6: the man says his name,Satoshi and Ginger Shocked!

Episode 7: returning home,unexpected guest?

Episode 8: training hard,i dont want to be alone.

Episode 9: Schocking news from Ginger!.

Episode 10: The future boy is the son off!!!

)(

this is actually the front off what dragon ball stories will come they will become stronger,just for bulma and vegeta fans they are stil together, its the son off bra Vegeta junior who plays in this story so, just that you know, pleas review!!

Next story: DRAGON BALLS STOLEN AGAIN?!?

uhm yea review :P? 


	2. DragonBalls Stolen again!

**E****pisode 1:**

**drag****o****nballs stolen again?**

**ginger was training in her own made gravity room when the belldoor rang,she shut down the gravity room,and walkt out,closed the door with a code**

**Code: Clicon2236**

**she walkt to the door and opened up,to reveale her best friend Chidora.**

**''hey chidora what brings you here?''**

**''well i thougt that you maybe could go to the nightclub with me tonight?''**

**''i love to but i cant i gota allot off things to do home so im sorry''**

**''hmm thats okay,ill see you later then gin-chan,Bye!''**

**''Bye Chi-Chan!''**

**as chidora left ,ginger was about to walk back inside when she heard a voice in her head**

**''GINGER!!''**

**''Ha? supreme kai?''**

**''Yes! come to the lookout right now!''**

**''Um sure be on my way''**

**ginger grabt her jacket and flew to the lookout who was above the clouds**

**-lookout-**

**as ginger arrived she saw supreme kai standing there with an older namek ,must be Dende.**

**ginger thought.**

**''kai? whats going on?''**

**''well we first have to wait for your brother Satoshi''**

**''You mean mero-chan?''**

**''yeah whatever hes called''**

**''well,his saiyan name is satoshi,but his earth name is merovinshi''**

**''oh right...um thanks ginger''**

**''and my saiyain name is Mari Celishi toshi,but i dont want to be called that -**

**because my father gave me that name,and i hate him''**

**''why is-Dont answer gin-chan'' Supreme kai was interubt by satoshi.**

**ginger turned around,there satoshi stoot,proud with his arms croshed over his chest.**

**''uh hey mero-chan..''**

**''hey..sister..''**

**they havnt seen eachother for 3 years so that why they didnt say muh to eachother.**

**''guys? can i have your attention now?''**

**ginger got back to reality and lookt back to supreme kai.**

**''um yes go on kai''**

**''spit it out old gag''**

**ginger lookt schocked at satoshi,how the hell thats not the way satoshi was when she last saw him..**

**''um..okay,well have bad news,,the dragonballs are stolen again''**

**both satoshi and ginger looked schocked at supreme kai.**

**''WHAT!! IT CANT BE I THOUGHT DENDE WAS PROTECTING THEM IT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE!!!''**

**''YEAH OLD HAG!! HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?,NO WAY SOMEONE IS A SPY HERE!!''**

**supreme kai Sighed**

**''Theres no spy look at the lookout yourself''**

**both satoshi and ginger forgot about the lookout,when they looked they saw that the whole lookout was ruined,trees were laying on the ground,the time chamber was damaged,everything was gone..**

**''oh my god...satoshi i dont think kai is lying...''**

**''your right...ginger...''**

**''i say you two go look for the dragonballs''**

**''i accept kai''**

**''whatever ill go to im not leaving my sister go alone,she'le get hurt!''**

**''alright then its settelt!''**

**Supreme kai smiled happily,while ginger smiled back,and Satoshi growled low in his troat.**

**''Time to find the dragonballs!!!!''**

**Ginger screamend and put her right arm around kai,and the other around the growling Satoshi.**

**''Hmmphh''**

**Satoshi growled again, annoiyed by the behavior off Ginger.**

**And so they whent for the dragonballs, they prepared a spaceship,and left,to go to New Lyne Namek,the newest planet,you may ask why are the dragonballs there?well (thats the only planet i could think off XD)**

**Next In Dragonball EBT:When they reach planet New Lyne Namek,they discover that the dragonballs are stolen by?...  
see that in the next story!!**

**End Episode 1**


End file.
